A conventional autonomous cell shaping method will be explained. It will be assumed herein that a base station measures the reception level of a pilot channel transmitted from a neighboring base station and also that the base station notifies the transmission power level of the pilot channel through a notification channel.
A newly-installed base station obtains neighboring cell arrangement information (distance to a neighboring base station and the size of a neighboring cell) based on the reception level of a pilot channel from the neighboring base station and a transmission power level notified by a notification signal. The base station then determines a transmission power level, and creates a cell, based on the neighboring cell arrangement information, such that the area of the cell shares a border with that of the neighboring cell.    Non-patent Document 1: “Autonomous Cell Shaping Method Based on the Arrangement of Base Stations”, 2002 Institute of Electronics, Information and Communication Engineers General Conference B-5-70
With the autonomous cell shaping method disclosed in the document above, however, a problem remains where it is not possible to achieve an appropriate cell arrangement when radio waves cannot be received from the neighboring base station due to a poor receiving sensitivity.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an autonomous cell shaping method for autonomously creating a cell based on information for cell shaping that is collected without using information in radio waves.